


Not Quite Expected.

by elliottinabox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antartic Empire, Fantasy, Farmer Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Past Violence, Potatoes, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Swords, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: Techno was a simple man, at least that's what he told himself. He stayed in his little home in the middle of the forests, close enough to a kingdom and it's towns so that he could gather supplies when needed although not close enough to be deemed part of it's nation. Techno was a farmer, living on hand made farm lands and every day was the same. Chat would try egg him on into doing something while Techno simply farmed, killing innocent creatures every now and again for food and to satisfy the voices.Now he expected his usual routine, not for some guy to come barrelling into his land.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 299





	Not Quite Expected.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Food For the Hungry - A Collection of Dreamnoblade One Shots and Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458146) by [Zinnia_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom). 



Techno thought of himself as a simple man, sure he was young but he had everything figured out, in his... teen years he'd been a rather chaotic force, although since then he'd mellowed out. At least that's what he told himself, he told himself that chaos was behind him and that he's dedicated his life to his farm lands. He was easily the best farmer in the lands, although nobody really knew of him, he was rather hidden out in a forest not too far from the nearest kingdom and it's castle. He was close enough to go for supplies and sometimes to trade with the people of the towns but he was far enough from the castle to not be considered part of the nation. He'd mellowed out for sure but he hated the idea of being under the power of a king. He wasn't a fan of the hierarchy, it was too easy for corrupt royalty to take over and destroy lands that'd once been fruitful and wonderous. He'd seen it happen and it had given him the idea that he'd rather perish than be commanded under a nation.

But enough about that, Techno was a farmer, as previously mentioned he owned a farm that produced fast and fruitful crops that he spent his days caring for. His work was lonely but it payed off greatly, he always had food and supplies. Sometimes he'd use what he'd grown to barter and trade with the people of the close-by kingdom. The people were kind and fair with their trades, Techno had wracked up a sizable collection of riches that went unused, he never expanded his modest house made of clay and spruce. The only thing expanding would be his unused wealth that was stored away in case of need. He never got fancy outfits, only having one stored away for special occasion, he kept himself humble that way. Never getting ahead of himself and never letting his ambition become his hamartia. Techno stayed a simple farmer on his simple lands that he'd cultivated by hand.

Today was like any other day, the sun bleared above him as it rose, streaking through his windows as he had woken up that day. He simply dragged himself out of the soft comfort of his bed and gotten ready to start his day of farming peacefully. Although it seemed to be a lot later that he'd awoken, his mind flooding with the shouts of his mind, making him groan tiredly as he was still awakening.

_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP  
TECHNOLATE  
TECHNO IS LATE._

"Shuddup' Chat." Techno muttered to himself, Chat, the voices that'd been with him for as long as he could remember... They'd shout at his every move, egging him on to do as they pleased although never getting the satisfaction they wanted as Techno swore he'd focus only on his peaceful life of farming.

The pinkette pulled on his clothes with a long yawn, his pointed ears flickering as a soft breeze went through the room, the tall farmer yawning to himself. Once he'd dressed he went over to his jukebox, putting in his lovable disc of Pigstep, gifted to him by his youngest brother. He laughed to himself as Chat begged him to do as him and his brother used to do to this song. 

"Not today Chat, Tommy isn't even here." He mused as he stretched his arms out, relishing in the soft cracks and pops that came when he straightened himself out. His hands dusting off his clothes even though they were perfectly clean. He hummed to himself as he ignored the disappointed sounds of Chat, no matter what they'd always beg the same things when they heard the music, it was amusing to him as he denied them time after time.

Techno stood in front of his mirror, pulling a simple red ribbon and hairbrush from his bedside table as he started to delicately brush out the long strands of pink hair. Before his hands discarded the brush in favour of braiding the hair into a simple braid, his regular routine consisted of this. He'd get up, get ready and braid his hair; sometimes he'd get something to eat before he went to tend to his farm. Techno would usually spent all day in the sun, although he always stayed as pale as ever, he found it odd that he never tanned or even burnt but he chalked it down to genetics.

Once his soft pink hair had been tucked into a braid that laid limp on his shoulders, Chat's voices praised his hair, the voices always liked his long hair which is why it'd never been cut. He remembered a time his father tried to cut it, Chat had gotten so loud that Techno's ears were ringing for hours later despite them making no conceivable noise. Now in adulthood Techno could resist the voices and simply chop it off but he had to admit that, as much as he complained to chat about his hair, he'd grown to love the hair that could be braided and pulled into many styles. Besides, it complimented his whole 'mellowed farmer' look that Techno had gone for. 

Techno hummed to himself as he exited his room, grabbing his straw hat and settling it on his head, crouching to pull on his boots, before the farmer grasped the handle of the hoe made of pure diamond. Techno had a special place in his heart for the hoe, it glimmered and shone with enchantments. It never seemed to break and if it ever came close it'd be easy to mend. His father had gotten it for him when he visited such a long time ago, at the time the pinkette had been more than frustrated with how fast his iron hoes had been breaking, hence the gift of an enchanted hoe that never broke. Ever since that day Techno always used it, day after day, admiring the glow of enchantment that gleamed on the diamond and the simple handle. 

A smile crept up onto the pinkette's face as he admired the tool, swinging up it up to rest on his shoulder as he grasped one of the empty sacks that he'd left by the door, swinging open the oak doors of his home. Sighing softly as a calming breeze hit him, pulling a strand or two free from his braid before he left the house, the doors swinging shut behind him with a soft thud. "Nice day." Techno said to himself, starting towards his beautiful farm. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining onto the crops he'd grown, the soft sunlight bouncing off the violet and purple hues of the enchanted hoe. The clouds above were light and cotton-like which set off a sense of glee and thankfulness in Techno. He hated it when the usually beautiful clouds would get heavy with rain, storms weren't at all common around this time in the year but when they did come... It inconvenienced the hybrid greatly as crops would be damaged due to heavy rainfall and sometimes things would be left ruined if anything happened to be carried into the fruitful fields by the winds... So he was glad there was no sign of bad weather to come any time soon and more than glad that the weather was almost perfect. The skies were a gorgeous shade of blue, complimenting the whites of the clouds.

From all this alone, Technoblade could tell that today would be a productive day. Although Techno couldn't be further from the truth, fate decided to be unnecessarily cruel today as despite the nice day... Destiny had other plans. 

The long-haired hybrid spent his morning productively, harvesting the fastest growing crops, having heaps of carrots and wheat that went straight into his storage chests once his inventory got all too full. Humming to himself as he occasionally spoke out loud to himself to put the voices to rest. Nothing about today was abnormal as other than Techno's late awakening, everything was nice and relaxed as the soft breeze flowed through the fields. Although on one of his rounds of moving his crops to his storage chest he heard the faint sound of footsteps. But the farmer ignored it as it could be far considering his ears being rather hypersensitive to sound. 

The footsteps got louder and closer to his property, sending Chat into a frenzy. Chat alerting him that someone was close to his land, someone was coming. This seemed to send the voices into demands of executing whoever dared to interrupt him from his peaceful farming. Technoblade managed to calm the voices before he heard a cash, something or rather somebody had entered his land. The pinkette dropped whatever he was doing to see a man who seemingly fallen into his crops.

Confusion struck Techno before confusion dissolved into anger, whoever this fucker was, they'd ruined a portion of his crops. The pinkette calmed walked over, his ruby-red eyes glimmering as he stood over the person who turned onto his back to look up at the angry farmer.

"Oh hi there, didn't expect to see such a cutie this far out~" The unknown man said flirtatiously, making the tips of Techno's ears heat up and glow red. He could only see the male's smirking mouth as the rest was covered by a simple white mask with a smile drawn onto it.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my land?" Techno questioned, glaring down at the other.

"Just getting away from some people." The male laughed, sitting up. "What's a hot guy like you doing out here~?"

The long-haired man blinked at him for a moment. "If you make one more comment like that, I will impale you with my hoe. You've come stumbling into my land, ruined some of my crops and are now shamelessly flirting with someone that could easily kill you right now. Get off my property." He growled, the voices of chat egging him on.

__**KILL HIM  
** BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
TECHNO GET HIM! 

The voices chanted as he glared down at the guy. "No can do pretty boy." The masked man grinned as he hopped onto his feet, towering over the other slightly who in turn gripped his hoe. "Mind if I hide out here for a bit? I seem to be in a little predicament." 

"What? No?" Techno sputtered, slightly shocked at the disobedient man in front of him as Chat screamed for him to attack. Before he could hear the sounds of multiple footsteps approaching.

The mysterious male looked towards the trees that lined Techno's property and grabbed the pinkette's wrist, quickly pulling Techno into his own home. "I have the royal guard running after me, surely you'll let me stay a little while." 

"H-heeh?! I don't even know who you are- What makes you think--"

"Well, in that case, I'm Dream." The masked man introduced as he closed the doors of Techno's home. "There, you know me now, what's your name Angel~?"

Techno groaned at the man's antics as Chat shut itself up, or Techno just tuned them out... "Technoblade. I don't know what the hell you've done to get the royal guard on you but I want nothing to do with them." He said with a tone of annoyance.

"Don't worry Cutie, I won't let you get in trouble." Dream chuckled. "Now, I just need to stay until they screw off."

"You really won't take no for an answer will you?" Techno deadpanned.

"Not really." Dream shrugged, the practical stranger already seemingly making himself at home. "I won't be here long."

"Fine, Fine. I have some conditions though." Techno said after a moment of consideration. "Don't think I'm letting you slouch on my land without some sort of payment, especially since you're here 'cause you're in some sort of trouble." As much as Chat disagreed, Techno had no choice but to keep this stranger around for a while.


End file.
